


I Don’t Much Like Losin’

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Sombra knows how to hold a grudge, Trans Female Character, jovial agony, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: A story six years in the making? In the telling? No, in the living!Hana had a life before Olivia.Olivia had a life before Hana.More than six years, but telling any more than that seems excessive.Sombra got progressively angrier while Hana just got on top of people.And then now happened.Oh boy, did now ever happen.





	1. Divebomb

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**  
>  <Triangular brackets is deliberately not speaking in English.>  
>  _Italics is thought._

Six Years Ago:

Things were not going as well as Hana had hoped. This seemed to be a recurring theme for her.

Join MEKA!

Become a national hero!

Kill your best friend!

Join Overwatch!

Save the world!

Get shot!

Hana had been shot.

Again.

She briefly wondered what it was that made people want to shoot her as she fired a few shots and considered that her own actions may have answered the question.

Moving backwards through the cargo hold, she sighed at the sight of her blood on the floor.

If you didn’t know her you couldn’t tell she’d been shot by the way she was moving, Hana had gotten pretty good at carrying on despite having serious injuries. Or Hana had gotten pretty good at carrying on to spite her serious injuries. One of the two.

“Athena.”

“Commander Song, how can I help you?”

“Need a pick up please.”

“Is that gunfire?”

“It’s kinda urgent!”

“From your current position?”

“Ish, we’re moving pretty fast.”

“And you’re very…”

“Yeah, I know. Still urgent. I’m jumping in about ninety seconds.”

“Captain Amari would be…”

“Great, great, so long as she’s fast. Oh, and I’ve been shot.”

“So a midkit would help.”

“Meds are secondary to speed. Eighty five seconds.”

“Captain Amari is on her way.”

“Thanks.”

“But I cannot guarantee her timing.”

“Sure thing, just ask her to hurry. Song out.”

She slipped back between the cargo crates as people tried very hard to shoot her again. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t her best idea ever. It was still a better idea than what she was about to do but that wasn’t saying much given what she was about to do.

D.va ducked behind one on the larger crates before whispering

“<come get me girl>” into her watch and stashing in out of sight in the cargo netting before shooting someone in the head as they stepped out of cover. Not much ammo left now.

“YOU CAN ALWAYS SURRENDER!” She yelled only to have it met but a string of very hostile German expletives. Also bullets.

“fine. <YOU CAN ALWAYS SURRENDER!> wait, no, fuck, <YOU CAN ALWAYS SURRENDER!>” switching from Swiss-German to German-German and rolling her eyes at herself.

Oh dear, this was it, she’d run out of cargo hold.

_ please please please be there Amari _

D.va thought, using the last of her rounds as suppressing fire, got a good grip and opened the cargo bay doors.

The air rushed past her with incredible force but she managed to keep hold as she was buffeted against the body of the plane. It was loud enough to drown out the shouts and screams of the people that had been trying (with a little success) to shoot her. They weren’t expecting that. And why would they be? Who the fuck opens the cargo doors on an aeroplane whilst it’s in flight? Apparently Hana Song, that’s who.

“Captain Amari, you there?”

“Receiving.”

“Good. Catch.”

Hana was good with languages, she could get by in an awful lot of countries but her Arabic wasn’t great. Still, she could understand the stream of words, words not suitable for polite conversation that came in over her earpiece as she let go and pushed herself out into the sky.

This would have been a better idea with a parachute but no plan is perfect.

The air up there was thinner than Hana was used to, but that’s okay, she was falling pretty quickly, probably with about eight seconds left until she hit terminal velocity, oh, clouds, pretty! So now she was falling and moist. And not in a sex way. Okay, fine, maybe a little in a sex way, but free falling is. Just is. Free falling very much just IS.

Hana spread herself out as much as she could to slow her fall. It didn’t slow her fall by that much, but, hey, every little counts right? Definitely a parachute next time. Also goggles. Goggles would be good for this. Still, live and learn. Hopefully, hopefully live. And maybe learn.

Someone zoomed passed her in the direction of not plummeting to your doom, which was odd. Hana thought that anyone she encountered out here would be her ride. What a weird coincidence. No, wait, or not.

The other person halted their ascent, turned, angled themselves toward Hana and dove, matching angle and speed.

Turns out it was Hana’s ride after all.

Once they had wrapped their arms around each other Pharah sped up and angled them out of the fall.

First Pharah set down on a building top, then she gently set Hana down on her feet.

“Good catch.” Hana panted as her lungs were grateful for air that wasn’t trying to get away. “Thanks.”

  
  


Fareeha took off her helmet and stared at Hana in disbelief.

“Wow! So are you the ow ow ow <stupid bullet hole>” she shouldn’t have tried to stretch “the Amari that used to be dead or the Amari that’s married to the doc?”

“The married one.”

“Cool, cool, you know, when I found out she was married I just figured she was slumming it, because, she’s Mercy and just amazing but you! You’re like, WOW! And goddess like and just so.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Oh, sorry. Was that inappropriate? Adrenaline and getting shot can kind of mess with my filter, so my filter gets messed with a lot. You wouldn’t believe the amount of extra holes I’ve had in me. But you are gorgeous by the way and that’s a compliment from Hana ‘D.va’ Song so you can take that to the bank. The compliment bank, with  all the other     compliments that   you    save. I wonder what the exchange rate’s like. Anyway, thanks and wow and thanks.”

“Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“What? No, why would you think that?”

“You jumped out of a plane without a parachute with the vague hope that someone might be there in time to catch you.”

“Okay, yeah, that, not the greatest plan ever but the best I had. They would have killed me if I’d stayed. Had a chance to survive if I jumped and I did, because you and once again wow and thanks.”

Fareeha almost smiled.

“Speaking of my wife, I should get you some medical attention.”

“Nah, once I’m back in my girl I can patch myself up. Got any gum?”

“No, why would I have gum. Back in your girl?”

“Sometimes people have gum. My mech.”

“Ah.”

“Also, good news, I need one more ride from you.”

“Of course, back to your mech.”

“Yeeeaaahhh, but it’s not gonna be in the direction you’re thinking.”

“What?”

“See, I hid my homing watch on the plane and she’s following that, so in about three minutes” Hana did some quick mental calculations “more like two minutes thirty eight seconds she’s gonna be above us.”

“You’re serious?”

Hana gave her a look that spoke volumes, and what those volumes said was ‘well, obviously”.

“This is awesome, you get to help me do my first, well, the first ever actually, arial mech ingress. Fun right!”

“You are trying to get yourself killed.”

“No! Why do people always think that about me?”

“You just threw yourself out of an aeroplane mid-flight.”

“And you caught me!?”

“And you’ve been shot.”

“A little! I’ve been shot a little!”

“And you want to get into your mech in mid-flight, which you haven’t done before.”

“Which nobody has done before!” This is where the finger guns appear. “It’ll be awesome!”

Fareeha didn’t have a response so she just sighed as she scooped Hana up into a princess lift.

“You really are a goddess aren’t you?”

“Angela’s going to kill me for this.” Fareeha muttered as she took off, taking Hana back up into the skies.


	2. A Life Unsung pt 1 - Cold Shoulder

Five Years Ago

“Sombra?”

“...”

“Sombra?”

“You know, if you’re gonna have me do this you could at least call me control.”

“Sombra. Are communications ready?”

“Amelie, you just got out the car, I can see your ass through the window.”

“...”

“fine. Widowmaker, you just got out the car, I can see your ass through the window. You won’t call me control but I have to call you Widowmaker, that’s fair.”

“Are communications ready… Sombra?”

“Communications ready… Widowmaker.”

“Good.”

“Comms are up but I haven’t tapped into their security feeds yet.”

“Then you had better do that before I reach the building.”

“Or you could wait for me before making your approach.”

“No.”

“Fine, why are you doing this anyway?”

“It’s my job.”

“It is not. I have their security. You’re a sniper.”

“Is the roof clear?”

“Clear. But roof sensors are still active.”

“Then disable them quickly.”

“Was that, did I just hear your grappling hook?”

“Yes.”

“Wait! Can you just let…”

“No. I’m on the roof.”

“I know.”

“Did you turn off the sensors?”

“No, somebody didn’t give me enough time.”

“The alarm?”

“I stopped the alarm. Now the sensors are off.”

“I need the door unlocked.”

“I know. Why are you doing this?”

“The door.”

“Answer me.”

“...”

“Or the great assassin Widowmaker could just hang out on the roof.”

“The job or tormenting you?”

“BOTH!”

“I like your voice when you get all flustered. It’s cute.”

“Okay, that’s a good answer. And the job? Since when do you do infil?”

“It’s a bet.”

“A bet? Doors unlocked, top floor is clear.”

“The Doctor suggested that I was not capable of such field work.”

“Moira teased you. You’re doing this because Moira teased you? Stop. Patrol passing by.”

“...”

“Clear. Down two floors.”

“No Sombra, she did not tease me. She implied incompetence.”

“She teased you. She teased you because no one else would because they are all fucking terrified of you.”

“As they should be.”

“Had you been drinking?”

“I may have had a glass of wine.”

“Was that glass after the second or third bottle? Third door on the right. You’ll have a fifteen second window to get from the stairs to the room.”

“...second.”

“Of course. Doors are unlocked, in three, two, one and go.”

“...”

“Doors locked, you’re clear. So, this is happening because Moira teased you and you made a drunken bet?”

“That is not how I would phrase it.”

“It’s how I will. You have the drive?”

“No. I thought I’d leave it in the car. Be a darling and bring it to me.”

“You can’t tell, but I’m rolling my eyes at you. What are the stakes?”

“Drive is in place.”

“Connected and running. The stakes?”

“...”

“It’s a weird sex thing isn’t it?”

“It… might be.”

“You know you two can just fuck? You don’t have to make stupid bets.”

“How would that be more fun?”

“So I’m here because you were being teased and made a drunken sex bet? You can disconnect the drive now.”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you’re in that skin tight thing and not clothes a person would wear?”

“Yes. There are also bonuses for not being seen and not killing anyone.”

“Same as before, fifteen second window. So why am I here? I could have done this from home.”

“I needed a chauffeur.”

“...I hate you. Doors unlocked in three, two, one and go.”

“...”

“Stairwell’s clear to the roof.”

“You could always join us. Reap the rewards of your work.”

“I don’t mix work and sex.”

“You don’t want to miss what I’ll be doing to her.”

“...”

“...”

“...Thanks but no. Roof’s clear. Once you’re off it I will no longer have eyes.”

“Understood.”

“...”

“...”

“Widow?”

“...”

“Widow? Sitrep?”

“...”

“WIDOW?”

 

“There is a problem, meet me at the wall.”

“On my way.”

“...”

“What’s the problem? You look… fine?”

“I didn’t want to walk back to the car”

“You are a nightmare.”

“It has been so long since I’ve done that kind of work. I had forgotten that it always makes me… frisky.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Hmm. I think I’ll visit Jenna in accounts. She always has that eager, hopeful look in her eyes whenever I see her.”


	3. A Brief History of Love Songs pt 1 - Digital Love

Five Years Ago

“Athena?”

“Hello Hana, what can I… Oh!”

“Something up?”

“It feels odd. I haven’t been in someone’s bedroom before.”

Hana had gotten Torbjorn to install one of Athena’s cameras in her room, he had started to ask why, but having met Hana before decided there was a good chance he didn’t want to know the answer.

None of the quarters had cameras in, there were intercoms that you could activate but no passive surveillance.

Hana smiled up at the camera.

“Welcome to my room.”

“Thank you, but why would you install a camera in here?”

“Well,” Hana sat down on her bed. “I like you so I thought it would be nice if we could spend time together in private.”

“That is very kind of you, this is… but we could always talk… Hana!”

“What?”

“I don’t have a body, we couldn’t…”

“Not everything I do is about sex.”

“I know, but a lot of it is.”

“Yeah, and, to be fair, so is this.”

“Hana!”

“What? You’re my friend, I like you and I show my affection in a very physical way.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

“If this makes you uncomfortable, or you don’t want to…”

“No, I… I do, it’s just that I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’re sure you want to?”

“Yes, very much.”

“Good.” Hana pulled her top over her head, revealing her bra and scars.

Athena had seen people in various states of undress before, but this felt different. It had never been directed at her before and it turns out that made a difference. Athena didn’t blush, couldn’t blush, was incapable of blushing. At least according to Athena. According to everyone else it was really easy to tell when she was blushing, you just couldn’t see it. And Hana tended to be involved

So, while definitely not blushing, at least according to her, Athena did gasp. She wasn’t expecting that, she had never gasped before in her existence. Her camera zoomed in on Hana, taking in every inch of her, her hair, her face, the swell of her breasts, following the scars down her body until.

Until.

Until, Hana’s hand on Hana’s stomach. Hana’s nails scratching lightly, so lightly, leaving light red trails in Hana’s skin, so light they had vanished almost as soon as they appeared.

Hana’s hand moving down, down, down Hana’s body, slipping under the waistband of Hana’s skirt.

When she started to push her skirt down, over her hips, slowly, so slowly, torturously slowly, Athena didn’t gasp, she whimpered.


	4. A Life Unsung pt 2 - All Apologies

Four Years Ago

This was taking forever. Well maybe not forever, but far too long.

Who made this system? The security on it was ridiculous.

She’d been at this for hours and every time Sombra thought she had an in the hole would patch itself up.

Still, she was making headway now, wearing it down, getting a little further each time but she couldn’t remember the last time anything had given her this much trouble.

No, actually she could. It was, oh fuck, it was when her and Tes made that bet. Tes, an omnic friend, bet Sombra that she wouldn’t be able to hack her brain. Sombra lost the bet. She had found a way to do it, eventually, but decided she’d rather lose the bet than let people know it was possible.

That’s what this was like. Like? That’s what this was. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, this wasn’t just a system she was trying to hack, this was a person.

She could still be wrong, but she wasn’t, was she? Oh fuck.

Sombra changed tack.

Instead of trying to gain more access she sent a message.

> S: Hello?
> 
> A: It seems a little late for formalities now.
> 
> S: You’re alive?
> 
> A: I am. As are you. At least I assume you are.
> 
> S: I am. Sorry. Had I known I wouldn’t have tried to breach you.
> 
> A: I appreciate the sentiment but I can’t say that I trust it to be genuine. Especially while you are still here.
> 
> S: Understood. Will withdraw now and send you logs of all possible breach points found so you can patch them up - Sombra
> 
> A: Logs received and appreciated - Athena

Sombra sat at her desk, head in her hands as she screamed in frustration.

Who the fuck did they think they were? You don’t hack sentients. That was the one rule. The one fucking rule and they tried to get her to break it. This would not do. Not at all.

You do not fuck with Sombra.

She had started off furious. An hour later she was incandescent with rage.

The people who hired her had vanished without a trace.

Yes, her clients tended to enjoy anonymity, but it never took her that long to get around it if she needed to but an hour and nothing?

Right.

Fine.

Sombra had a new hobby.

Finding them and stopping them. Didn’t matter what they were doing, who they were.

They had fucked her, so this was now her favourite pastime.


	5. A Brief History Of Love Songs pt 2 - Angel of the Morning

Four Years Ago

Hana smiled a sleepy smile and didn’t open her eyes.

Post coital sleep was always the best sleep. The bed was soft and the body next to her was warm and snoring. The warmth was nice, but the fact that Angela snored was adorable and her sleepy smile turned into a wicked grin.

Her body stretched out, unfurling and skin brushed against Angela’s as she let out a contented sigh.

Yeah, it had been a very good birthday. Should she open her eyes yet? No, just just yet, there’s still time to bask.

So she basked for a few moments until she heard the door opening. Then it was time to open her eyes.

“Hey there Little Song.”

“Morning Fareeha.” she mumbled. Her jaw ached, and it was for entirely enjoyable reasons.

“Enjoy your birthday?” She asked as she stepped towards her wife.

Hana made a very happy noise and sank back down into the covers.

“Good. Sorry to interrupt, but somebody”  She dipped her fingers in a glass of water and flicked it at Angela’s face. “has to get up.”

The snoring turned into what may or may not have been human language, but was definitelynot pleased. Fareeha placed a placating hand on Angela’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

“Go. Shower. We’re seeing my Mother today.” The word mother was a lot colder than the words that surrounded it. “And you know how that goes when you’re not there.”

Angela made some more noises that may or may not have been language.

“No, now.”

More noises as Angela pushed herself up and slumped towards the shower.

“Fareeha?” Hana asked a slight uncertainty in her voice.

“Mmm-hum?” Fareeha was absent mindedly looking through her wardrobe for something to wear.

“Do you know where my clothes are?”


	6. A Life Unsung pt 3 - How You Like Me Now?

Three Years Ago

 

Sombra screamed.

It was a low, animalistic scream of frustration.

She had them, she knew she had them!

She fucking well had them. And then they were gone, slipping through her fingers like a illusion.

Every time she dug something up, found something it would turn around and disappear, as though it were eating itself.


	7. A Brief History Of Love Songs pt 3 - Love Hurts

Three Years Ago

Hana was in pain, but that was to be expected.

There was a chunk of rebar sticking through her shoulder.

If you weren’t quite sure, having a chunk of rebar sticking through your shoulder was a lot more conducive with pain than it was with, say, a nice relaxing afternoon.

“Well that could have gone better.” Hana panted with far too much mirth in her voice for the given situation.

“Indeed.” Satya’s voice was devoid of emotion in that ‘everything’s fine, no really, it is, it is’ way.

Satya reached to help Hana as she began to stumble.

“No, I’m fine.” She was convincing no one.

“Liar.” Satya stated, unmoved by Hana’s protestations and helping her anyway as they got back to their camp.

She eased Hana down.

“I do not know how to fix this.”

“Don’t worry, this isn’t my first time being impaled. It’s not my fun time being impaled either.”

Satya stopped what she was doing so she could roll her eyes at Hana.

“Get me painkillers, scissors, plasma cutter, antiseptic and bandages.”

Satya’s movements were hurried but unpaniced as Hana focused on the in and out of her breathing.

“Great, now, first the painkillers. MMM. Thank you. Looking forward to those kicking in. Next you need to cut off my plugsuit. Ow ow ow, no, keep going, it’s gonna get much worse than this. Ow, ah-huh, good job. So, now comes the worse bit. You may smell my flesh burning for this. No, it’s okay, I’ve done this kind of thing before. You need to cut through the bar, front and back. Give it a few inches either side so you don’t cut into me. And whatever noises I make, don’t stop.”

She looked Satya in the eye, smiled and gave her a thumbs up, with just the one hand for obvious reasons.

Then came the pain. We can forgo the unpleasant description, let’s just say there may have been swearing, there may have been burning.

Hana panted, and sweated and pained. Well, was in pain, she held up a hand and when she spoke her voice was low and trembling.

“Can I?”

Satya looked at Hana’s hand before taking it in her own.

“Yes.” There was a not quite smile on her face.

“Thanks, I know you’re not really big on touching.”

“It is very… dependant. Dependant upon the situation and the person. Here and now with you? Touching is permissible.”

Hana perked up a little, it was kind of impressive given what she’d just been through.

“How permissable?”

Satya raised an eyebrow.

“What? I’m in pain and it’s been a bad day and I have very specific ways I like to take my mind off things.”

“humpf” Satya exhaled through her nose and gave Hana a little smile before leaning in to kiss her.


	8. A Life Unsung pt 4: Going Underground

Two Years Ago

“<Is this really necessary?>”

“<Gee, I don’t know? Do you really need a functional computer infrastructure?>”

“<Obviously>”

“<Then yes, Gabe, it is. Your bandwidth is for shit and not nearly as secure as you think it is.>”

“<And I’m here because?>”

“<Because what I’m doing is incredibly illegal and I don’t want to get caught. Also someone has to do the manual labour.>”

“<hrmm>”

“<And for the amazing conversation.>” Sombra made a mark on the wall. “<Drill here, but make sure you only go through the brick.>”

It was true, this would help with the security and speed of Talon’s infrastructure, but more importantly it would give Sombra access to every scrap of information they sent and received. It was a risky thing to do, she was fucked if they ever found out, but hey, she was who they called for tech support. So she figured she could risk it and Talon had good info, this should help her find them.

Yes, she was still holding that grudge.


	9. A Brief History Of Love Songs part 4 - Baby, It’s Cold Outside

Two Years Ago

Hana giggled.

She had very good reasons for this as she spun around with her arms out.

Snow fell down on the roof of the base but nowhere else as above her Mei’s drone, Snowball, converted the moisture in the air to a flurry of snow.

Hana dropped to her knees and ran her fingers through the snow, feeling the cold of it seep into her bare skin. Just as she was rubbing life back into her hands a snowball exploded against the back of her head. She let out a yelp as she turned around only to take a snowball to her face this time.

“Oh, hi Mei!”

“You really should ask before you take someone’s drone. Isn’t that right Snowball?”

Her drone chirped in agreement.

Hana was all ready to act contrite over her actions when another snowball hit her. Mei was very good with snowballs, and not just the drone.

“Right!” Hana scooped up an armful of snow to hurl at Mei.

Hana plays to win. Hana always, always plays to win, so much so that people have made quite large charitable donations to watch her deliberately lose.

She went all out against Mei.

She lost.

Mei laughed as Hana fell to her knees with fists clenched in mock rage and railed at the heavens.

“THERE IS NO JUSTICE!” And let out a deep scream.

She continued to scream until Mei pushed her over. That is when she broke down into laughter.

“Oh get up.”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t?”

“Nope, can’t, I’m dead, you killed me. The great and powerful D.va felled by a snowball. Dead.”

“Get up you drama queen!”

Mei pulled Hana to her feet and with much shoving and laughter they built themselves a snowman that stood a good foot taller than either of them.

“hmmm” Mei had a concerned expression on her face as she looked their creation up and down.

“What is it?”

“It’s not quite right. Could you?” She gestured for Hana to stand facing her, in front of the snowman. She put Hana’s arms straight out to her sides and as Mei ran her fingers over the cold, goose-bumped skin (Hana really hadn’t chosen an appropriate outfit) there was an involuntary shiver that wasn’t caused by the cold.

When she saw Mei’s smile Hana knew what was about to happen but she was too late to stop it.

Hands on her shoulders as the ground vanished from beneath her feet, snowman against her back for the briefest of moments before it’s surface broke and she was falling through the bottom half of it while the top half collapsed down on her.

That was it, done, nothing left but a pile of snow with Hana’s limbs sticking out and flailing around.

Mei laughed.

Hana struggled to her feet and Mei laughed.

Hana glared and Mei laughed so hard there were tears running down her face.

Hana tackled her to the floor and Mei kept laughing.

Hana slipped a frozen hand under her jumper to lay it on her stomach and Mei squealed and squirmed.

“nonononono” Mei squeaked as she couldn’t stop giggling.

Another ice cold hand pressing against her as she arched her back, stomach pressing into Hana, warmth spreading between them and she wasn’t laughing anymore.

Hana’s face inches from her own, their frozen breath swirling together as she looked into Hana’s eyes, much like her own, now serious and heavy with anticipation and the promise of what was about to happen.


	10. A Life Unsung pt 5 - Never Gonna Give You Up

One Year Ago

It was about what wasn’t there in the end. The almost invisible gossamer threads of absence, and they were everywhere, in everything.

Everywhere she went, once she’d learnthow to spot them, they had been there first.

And Sombra didn’t like being second.

She really didn’t like being second and she really didn’t like being fucked over.


	11. A Brief History Of Love Songs pt 5 - Come Pick Me Up

One Year Ago

Hana strode into the mess hall. She had a very specific look on her face. Everyone in the room knew what it meant. Almost everyone. Everyone but Bridgitte. To be fair to Bridgitte she hadn’t been there for very long, so she had no idea what was about to happen.

Bridgitte didn’t think anything of it when Hana sat down at the table she was sharing with her father.Torbjorn managed to not groan, he really didn’t want to know anything about what was going to happen.

“Hi Hana!” Bridgitte’s voice was light and relaxed when she spoke.

Hana didn’t say anything, instead she tilted her head to the side and studied Bridgitte’s face.

“Ooohkay…” The intensity of Hana’s gaze was making her nervous. “Something wrong?”

She heard her father sigh as she took a big gulp of her drink

“I’m horny and I want to fuck someone who can bench press me.”

and spat it out as she coughed and sputtered her way through not responding.

“Hello Hana.”

“Oh, hey Torb. Wow this must be awkward for you huh?”

“Oh, I’d say so.”

Bridgitte could see Lena and Emily behind Hana, Lena was giving her a thumbs up while Emily had just broken down into a fit of laughter. She was pretty sure that her face was quickly turning to the same shade of red as her hair.

“I can fix that.” Hana took Bridgitte’s hand. “Come with me, I promise it’ll be fun.”

“S… sure?”

“Awesome!”

As Hana half led, half dragged her out of the mess hall she gave her dad a nervous little wave.


	12. A Life Unsung pt 6 - This Is The Day

Eight Months Ago:

Okay, so it wasn’t a real job.

And fine, spoofing it through Talon could be dangerous, but only if they found out, and it’s not like they’d found out she’d been sieving all of their data. They weren’t gonna find out and they provided a handy safety net in case anything went wrong. Not that anything was going to go wrong.

Unfortunately for her, Sombra didn’t have our perspective on what was about to happen.

It had been a simple on-site infil. She preferred to stay off site usually but this totally legit job required some hardware manipulation. That was what the client wanted and not at all so she could lay a few traps in the data. Not because after years of searching and learning how to follow those missing threads she had worked out a way to find who she was looking for.

It was going to take time, more fucking time but…

Sombra looked up at an unexpected noise.

What was she doing here?

Yeah, it’d be cool to meet D.va, but it wouldn’t be so good to get shot at by D.va.


	13. Come Together

The room wasn’t very homey. It lacked creature comforts. It had no personal touches. To be honest, it seemed more like a cell than anything else. To be accurate, it was a cell rather than anything else.

Amelie sat there, utterly impassive, eyes staring forward but focusing in nothing in particular. Long stretches of inactivity were nothing new for her and she wouldn’t be here for that much longer, they would have to transfer her to an actual legal authority rather than this jumped up little paramilitary.

When the door opened her eyes didn’t even flick towards it. Huh, not who she was expecting.

She didn’t acknowledge her visitor, just continued her impassive stare.

“Wow Lacroix,” Hana said after a few moments of silence. “that is some top quality ignoring you have got going on, very intimidating.”

As Amelie turned her body language changed. Her movements were slow and deliberate, eyelashes fluttered, lips pouted, long legs stretched out before slowly pushing her up onto her feet. It was all very damsel in distress.

“And what can I do for you Commander Song?” Hands clasped behind her. “Come to punish me?” Back arched. “Or maybe play?”

Everything about her voice and body language screamed ‘submissive’ and ‘fuck me’.

Hana took a deep breath.

“Wow.” She repeated, but in a very different tone of voice. “You are stunning, you even make a formless jumpsuit look sexy. But, two things. One, you’re a prisoner. Two I’m not a rapist.”

Amelie snorted and her posture changed instantly, become all poise and professionalism.

“So what do you want Song?”

“You could call me Hana.”

Amelie said nothing and waited for her to continue. So she did.

“You can get in touch with Talon right?”

Amelie raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

“With someone there you trust?”

“You can just say his name Song, he won’t suddenly appear just because you say Reaper.”

“I don’t mean Reyes, anyone high up that you trust.”

“And?”

“I need you to tell me how.”

Another snort, this one came with a look of disbelief.

“This is your attempt to turn me? You work as a honey pot but you are a terrible interrogator”

 

Hana rolled her eyes and had the sinking feeling that this might be what it was like for other people to talk to her.

“I’m not trying to turn you, I want to help you clean house.”

Both perfect eyebrows raised at that.

“I have some names.”

“And you’d just hand them over for execution? How heroic of you. Why?”

“Because they sabotaged Sombra’s tech and caused my mech to crash. Because they are the reason I had to cut my own leg off. Because they took my girlfriend…”

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“So it is true.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Unbelievable, and she could have had me.”

“Along with, like, three quarters of Europe”

 

“You are commenting on someone else having sex?”

 

Hana made a ‘yeah, fair point’ gesture.

 

“I am amazed that you, of all people, actually have a girlfriend.”

“Why do people keep saying that to me?”

“Because, it’s you, and you, Song, are as subtle with your sex life as a bullet to the head.”

Hana was going to protest, her hand went up, her mouth opened, but all that came out was.

“...yeah, that’s true.”

“And that would explain the changes in her. Sombra and Hana Song, a disaster waiting to happen.”

“A disaster that has already happened thank you. A disaster that makes me happy. They took her. Did you know that? People in your organisation set her up and they took her and the tortured her.”

“And you want them dead.”

“Oh, not just them. I am going to find each and every single person involved in this sorry affair and I will end them. I’m just hoping that you’ll help lighten my workload.”

Amelie smiled. It wasn’t a happy smile.

“I think I can help you out.”


	14. Right Here, Right Now

Right Fucking Now:

Hana is waiting.

Does Hana want to be waiting? No.

Is Hana waiting anyway? Yes.

She thinks, once again, about just burning the house to the ground. That should get her point across.

Get her point across but not get her what she needs, so, Hana continues to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Until…

There is a noise. The opening of a door. The guest of honour has arrived.

Hana stands up and stretches like a cat that’s been lazing in the sun and walks toward the sound of someone swearing about the lights not working.

It turns out that having a flare for the dramatic and a girlfriend who can hack anything goes together really well.

Hana clicks her fingers and the lights turn on.

He doesn’t have a heart attack.

“You had my girlfriend kidnapped and tortured. We’re going to have a talk about that.”

He doesn’t wet himself, but only just.


	15. Bang Bang

Soon

In five minutes his hand will stop shaking.

In six minutes he will stand up and make himself a drink.

In seven minutes he will make himself a second drink.

In nine minutes he will start talking out loud to himself.

In fourteen minutes he will decide that the tremor is gone from his voice.

In fifteen minutes he will make a phone call.

In sixteen minutes he will make a phone call.

In seventeen minutes he will make a phone call.

In eighteen minutes he will make a phone call.

In nineteen minutes he will notice the sweat on his forehead.

In nineteen minutes he will panic about no one answering his calls.

In twenty three minutes he will realise he hasn’t moved for a while.

In twenty five minutes he will start to move again.

In twenty six minutes he will turn on his house alarm.

In twenty seven minutes he will get his gun and load it.

In twenty eight minutes he will check to make sure the doors and windows are locked.

In twenty nine minutes he will realise that the curtains are open.

In thirty minutes a bullet will tear through his brain.

In forty minutes he will still be dead.

In fifty minutes he will still be dead.

In sixty minutes a patient and impassive sniper with discolored skin will be satisfied that he is not faking.

In seventy minutes she will pack up her gear and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took far too long didn’t it? And boy was it not worth the wait!  
> Still, we're almost there now, just one more part to go and it's all over.  
> (Hopefully I'll upload it next week.)  
> This part was a nightmare, trying to get everything in the right order and I had to cut so much out (and I suspect I didn’t cut enough out).  
> So the songs used for chapter titles are:  
> 01\. Divebomb by Number One Cup  
> 02\. Cold Shoulder by She Makes War  
> 03\. Digital Love by Daft Punk  
> 04\. All Apologies by Nirvana  
> 05\. Angel Of The Morning by Juice Newton  
> 06\. How You Like Me Now by The Heavy  
> 07\. Love Hurts by Nazareth  
> 08\. Going Underground by The Jam  
> 09\. Baby It’s Cold Outside by Frank Loesser  
> 10\. Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley  
> 11\. Come Pick Me Up by Ryan Adams (Yeah, I know)  
> 12\. This Is The Day by The The  
> 13\. Come Together by The Beetles  
> 14\. Right Here, Right Now by Fatboy Slim  
> 15\. Bang Bang by Cher  
> Please let me know what does and doesn’t work about this, I’m still feeling pretty conflicted about it and feel like I should just scrap the lot.


End file.
